parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Try, Try, Again (Rolie Polie Olie) (151)
Transcript * (At the same time with Olie was wearing green t-shirt, blue swimsuit and shoes. And Zowie was wearing silver t-shirt and red strap and sandles.) * Olie's Mom: Come on, Olie! The sooner you're finished your breakfast, the sooner we can get going. * Olie: OK, Mom. Uh-oh! Here, Dad, can you blow this up? Finished! Let's go! * Olie's Dad: Alright. Why don't you grab what you wanna bring from your bedroom? * Zowie: Then why you are answerin' to me?! * Giovanni: Ha ha ha ha ha! Welcome aboard, Zowie! Ya ha! (turns to Olie runs off) Hey, where you going?! * Olie: I want to wear my new running shoes. * Olie's Mom: OK. (Meanwhile, Olie was tying shoes and stands there.) Olie, are you sure you wanna bring all these toys to the beach? * Olie: Yes, Mom. Can you tie my shoes? We gotta hurry! * Olie's Mom: You're getting to be such a big boy. How would you like to learn how to tie your own shoes? * Olie: OK. * Olie's Mom: Here, let me show you, first we the other and pull, then we make a loop we call a tree, and this other lace is a rabbit. * Olie: (sarcastically) A rabbit? Really?! * Olie's Mom: Sure. He runs around the tree and down his hole. And see? Your shoe is tied. Okay, now you try, first one lace over the other. Mm-hmm, Now make the tree. That's the rabbit. Now where does he run? * Olie: It's too hard! * Olie's Mom: Do you wanna try it once more? * Squirtle: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Pikachu, check this out! It's Olie was tying shoes! * Pikachu: I'm very sorry you are tying shoes? * Olie: No, I like my old shoes! * (Back to Olie's Dad and Zowie.) * Olie's Dad: Here we go, Zowie. Off to the beach. * Olie: Here, Dad. * Olie's Dad: Can you watch Zowie put while I put these in the car? * Olie: OK. (Olie's Dad was leaving) Aah! Mom, my foot hurts! * Olie's Mom: That's because you've outgrown those shoes. Here, let's put on the new ones, OK? * Giovanni: Hmm, summer vacation? * Persian: Summer vacation? * Giovanni: A cabin boy don't need have your summer vacation! Ha ha ha! * Pikachu and Squirtle: NO!! * Zowie: (gasps, runs to the edge) There goes my ticket out of here! * (Zowie aims to right over the edge, when get off the Olie's house, and suddenly she sees something from afar. One of them the character named, Leopold Slikk from Angry German Kid. Then Leopold Slikke kicked off the Angry Grandpa's Keep, then Leopold Slikk flies up and calls out to Giovanni.) * Leopold Slikk: Land ho! Land ho! * Giovanni: There should be guys, off to the beach! * Olie's Mom: You know, it's okay you didn't figure out how to tie your shoes the first time. You could try again when you feel like it. * Olie: I know, you guys! * (Meanwhile at the beach.) * Pikachu: Stupid Leopold! Taking your Pokeball like that, and threw it away. * Squirtle: Calm yourself, Pikachu. Just be lucky that Giovanni was generous enough not to get them to stop him. * (Now we advance, Zowie was wearing red swimsuit, Olie's Mom was wearing orange swimsuit, Olie's Dad was wearing nothing and rainbow swimsuit, and finally Olie was still green t-shirt, blue swimsuit and bare foot.) * Olie's Mom: I wouldn't want you to get sunburn and you're next, Olie! * Olie's Dad: Ah, a nice relaxing day at the beach. What could be better? * Olie: (getting upset and started to cry) I don't want to soccer! (lays down and muffled) * Persian: Listen, Squirtle, this is the bad idea. You are not playing soccer with Olie and Zowie.. And that's final! Ash will be here any minute! * Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, we have to go. You can watch Metal Gear Solid 1 in Story Mode on PS1.. * Pikachu: Right. (get in the Ash's car) * Ash Ketchum: So, we're gonna get end of the video with Olie was wearing nothing, blue swimsuit and bare foot, was after your Cyborg Ninja defeats. Category:Try, Try, Again